Yotei
Yotei (予定) is a member of Rengoku, being the 3rd strongest in the group, almost near in power as Hyoga, currently acting as one of the three Heads of Division and the Admiral. He, with the other Rengoku members, are one of the Central Antagonists of Food Heaven. Yotei tends to take his position seriously, giving himself little time for relaxation or free time, and as such, is almost constantly ordering his subordinates into doing specific tasks. Because of his position in Rengoku, he is also in-charge of leading the forces when war approaches, only being able to be interjected by Suna himself. Due to his way of commanding the lesser members, Yotei receives very little issues in his division, as his workers respect him in his decisions and do not hesitate to follow his command. Despite living in the Gourmet Age, Yotei cares very little about trying to retrieve food, only doing so for the organization's sake. Despite this, however, there are times when he has shown to enjoy certain foods, and wishes to eat them again. Yotei is mostly shown within the Human World, commanding the forces there. This poses a problem for the IGO, however, as Yotei has a massive amount of strength at his command, being one of the more stronger beings in the Human World, or even in the Gourmet World. There are times when Yotei himself has taken the front lines and ordered the other forces to retreat, having the utmost confidence that he can finish the job alone. This is shown when Yotei can deal with armies all by his lonesome. Yotei is generally shown to be with his Tokage, using it as his mode of transportation, and even in battles if he feels the need. Appearance Yotei is a tall pale-skinned human with a moderate physique. He has medium-length near black purple hair that protrudes to differing areas, such as it either protruding backwards, or even downwards, where he has two strands of hair on either side of the head. He also has a large scar on his face, that he received years ago, slanted to the right side of his face. Because of his nature, Yotei generally has a serious, yet calm demeanor and aura around him, making it seem as though he has no worries in and outside of battle. His attire is similar to that of a war general of an army, fitting his theme and position in Rengoku. He is shown to wear a black vest with golden attachments all over the front, possibly adding some sort of fordibility to the vest. Over this vest, he wears a white sash with a red line in the middle of it. What this represents, however, is unknown. He is shown to wear a golden belt, similar in style to the attachments of the vest, where a shield and swords lay in the middle of it. He is constantly shown wearing grey dress pants, being the oddity of his outfit, as they do not seem formidable in any way. For footwear, he is shown having black boots that are much higher than normal boots, going to a little above knee-level. Over his vest, he wears a large black cape, hanging over the front side of his body, reaching to about knee-level. This cape has several golden symbols at the bottom of it, as well as being bordered by a golden trim. Over his neck, he wears a white cravat, with a golden symbol over it. He is constantly shown with two swords, one being his Heisoku, an extremely sturdy and powerful sword, where it resides on the back of his body, and what seems to be a fencing sword, where he holds on the right side of waist. Category:Food Heaven Category:Antagonist Category:Main Character Category:Head of Division Category:Rengoku Category:Shokuhin-gun Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Male